


Soft (Time To Love Yeri)

by Blankpires



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Happy Yeri Day, Happy birthday Yeri, I LOVE HER SO MUCH, Other, she's a princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankpires/pseuds/Blankpires
Summary: A little bit of a indulgent fic describing my love for Yeri.You can read it in any members point of view or even yours.





	Soft (Time To Love Yeri)

**Author's Note:**

> For my princess, Kim Yerim happy birthday ♡

She was incredible. She was soft? Yeah soft. Everything about her was delicate and cute. Soft. The lipstick (she had applied this morning!) fit her lips so well, a graceful light pink that didn't distract you from her perfect smile. Her eyes that always looked so genuine and full of love I could never help but stare which without thinking about it I was probably doing it now. I felt my heart fluttering, she's lovely. Her hair that was flowing cutely has she danced and her small hands that I held everytime I got the chance. She was the definition of soft. And she made me feel soft. She was everything good in this world, one look, one smile, one touch, made me happy.  
So with these toughts in mind, with her soft laugh in the background I held the mic tightly.  
"Everyone, I have something to say." The fans stayed silent. My heart was, happy. Just, the happiest it has ever been. I couldn't help but smile before saying:  
"I love you, Kim Yerim."


End file.
